


Up, Up and Away

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore's legacy leads to Smallville and Lex Luthor's world was turned upside down when Gellert Grindlewald arrived in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Up, Up and Away**

 

August 1996-

 

Albus Dumbledore sat across the desk from his solicitor. He couldn’t help the glance down at his gloved right hand which was blackened beyond use from that accursed ring. Albus was in London to set up his will. Severus and Poppy both agreed that there was nothing to be done about stopping the curse, within a year he, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore would be dead.

 

Alan Fairchilde, Albus’ solicitor, bustled into the room with a bundle of parchment and Muggle papers. “Sorry to keep you waiting Professor. Gringotts sent off for some Muggle paperwork related to your estate when you made the appointment with me. I was just retrieving it from the goblin in charge of your account.” The man sat behind the desk and set the papers down in front of him. “Your bequests to Messrs. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger have no issue. It is your request to leave the rest of your belongings to your brother that is the problem.”

 

Albus’ brow furrowed. “What is the problem? Aberforth is all the family I have left.”

 

Mr. Fairchilde looked at the papers. “Actually, according to the Dumbledore family tapestry at Gringotts, he’s not.” At Dumbledore’s dumbfounded look, Fairchilde continued. “In April of 1900, a girl child was born to Gellert Grindlewald in Geneva, Switzerland. They lived there until the girl was seventeen, she attended Beauxbatons. After graduating, Lisette Grindlewald disappeared from Europe, but a Lisette Grindledore appeared in New York City. She married a squib boy by the name of Leonard Luthor. They moved to Metropolis, Kansas after ten years. Nothing much was known about them until the birth of their son Lionel. When he was twenty, Lisette and Leonard died mysteriously, it was eventually determined to be a potions experiment gone wrong by the Aurors. The muggle authorities thought differently, but couldn’t prove anything.” Mr. Fairchilde paused to pull out a newspaper clipping with a picture of Lionel Luthor, handing it to Dumbledore. The article also included a picture of the elder Luthors. Dumbledore reverently ran his thumb over Lisette Luthor’s image. “Lionel Luthor had built a business empire with the life insurance. He has since married,” Mr. Fairchilde handed over another newspaper clipping: a wedding notice, “and they have one child: Alexander Luthor.” Without another comment, Mr. Fairchilde also gave Albus two more clippings about the deaths of one Julian Luthor, infant, and Lillian Luthor.

 

Albus had to take a moment before he could clear his throat. “Lionel, is he a good man?” he asked quietly.

 

Mr. Fairchilde weighed his options before his oath to not lie to his client kicked in. “According to the Muggle authorities, Lionel Luthor was suspected in the deaths of his parents. And his empire is little more than a front for criminal activities. There are some that despair of Alexander becoming a good man because of being raised by Lionel.”

 

Albus’ eyes closed. “Leave half of my estate to Alexander Luthor. Lionel Luthor gets nothing.” His eyes flashed blue when they opened. “I want another clause. Upon my death, deliver the information you have given me about Lionel Luthor to Gellert Grindlewald.”

 

Mr. Fairchilde looked confused, but followed his client’s instructions. Albus shook the solicitor’s hand before leaving to return home to Hogwarts. Once he was behind the door of his chambers, Albus let the tears that had been threatening fall. “Oh Gellert,” he sobbed, “why didn’t you tell me?” He pulled the school photo of Alexander Luthor out of the stack of papers and stared at the bright red hair of the boy. There was no denying the Dumbledore heritage.

 

He reverently placed the photo of his great-grandson in his moleskin pouch around his neck that he also kept Gellert’s family crest ring that Gellert gave him before their final duel. His family would be with him to the end.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. I've been wracked with writer's block for the past few months, so much so that I lacked the urge to even post what's already written. I'm going to try and get over that and at least post something that's already written even if I haven't gotten anything new done.

June 1998-

 

Gellert Grindlewald stared blankly at the wall. His magic had been prodding him about a coming change for the last year and his guards had been muttering about the English Dark Lord returning, which worried Gellert greatly. If Voldemort was indeed coming back, that meant that Albus would once again be fighting a great evil. Gellert himself did not count, for he would never have truly raised a wand against Albus. Their final duel had been nothing more than a show for Gellert's followers who would have never accepted their lord and master surrendering to an English Light wizard.

 

Suddenly Gellert's magic fluctuated and shuddered as the barrier around his cell dropped. Gellert fell to the ground gasping as his full magical power returned to him. The only thing keeping him in Nuremgard had been the oath the made to Albus that fateful day in 1945. For the barrier to collapse meant only one thing: Albus Dumbledore was dead.

 

The thought was a heartbreaking one, but Gellert would not let it show until he was away from this place. He calmly stepped outside his cell door for the first time in over 50 years, meeting the guard's eyes as he did so. “Albus Dumbledore is dead,” he announced. “Therefore, my incarceration is over. For I only stayed on account of an oath I made. Your duty is over, return to your families and let the world know that a great man is dead.” With that, he stepped past the gaping guards and quickly made his way outside.

 

He had only been there for a moment before he was approached. “Herr Grindlewald?” the man asked in an English accent. At Gellert's nod, he continued. “Herr Grindlewald, my name is Alan Fairchilde. I am, _was_ , Albus Dumbledore's solicitor. When making his will last year, Professor Dumbledore told me the nature of your incarceration, and that I should make haste after his death to catch you.” At Gellert's impatient look, he quickly produced a packet from his robes. “Upon making his will, Professor Dumbledore discovered the existence of your daughter. Further investigation revealed things that he wanted you to know. All the information given to him is within this packet.” After handing it over, Fairchilde paused for a second. “I'm sorry for your loss,” he said quickly before apparating away.

 

Gellert puzzled over that before apparating to the German version of Diagon Alley to visit the local Gringotts branch. He would need money and his extra wand from his vault before anything else. He grimaced as he ran a hand over his bald head, perhaps a trip to the potions emporium for a hair growth potion as well.

 

Later that night, Gellert closed the door of his home in Geneva. Wizarding Switzerland was just as neutral as its Muggle counterpart, so his home had been untouched after his incarceration. He was greeted by the descendent of his loyal house elf and immediately shoved into the bathroom for a bath, taking the opportunity to use the hair growth potion. Once he was cleansed of the filth of his imprisonment, he took the packet given to him by Albus' solicitor and dug in...

 

An hour later, a pissed off Gellert Grindlewald ordered his house elf to pack up the house. It took mere moments for him to arrange for an International portkey to New York City. From there, he could arrange for new lodging and the transfer of custody for his great-grandson started while he flew to Kansas.

 

Lionel Luthor had no idea what was coming for him...

 

XxXxX

 

Alexander Luthor groaned as the doorbell chimed for the sixth time in five minutes. Obviously his father was too busy fucking the maid again for her to do her job. He took his time on his way to the door, it would be one of his father's colleagues. Lex didn't have friends, at least, no friends that would bother coming over.

 

Needless to say, the elderly blonde man on the other side of the door was no one that Lex could remember from any Luthor Corp subsidiary or the company proper. “May I help you?” the 17 year old asked, noting that the man looked familiar for some reason.

 

The man stepped in without so much as a by your leave and seemed to find the décor lacking. At least, that was the impression Lex got at the derisive sniff at his mother's carefully decorated foyer.

 

“May I help you?” Lex bit out a second time. He wasn't used to being ignored when he used his 'Luthor' voice, so it shocked him when the man barely glanced at him.

 

The butler finally wandered in, no doubt he had been sampling the brandy in Lionel's study again. “Master Lex, why are you answering the door? Where is Rosita?” At Lex's expression, he suddenly straightened. “Pardon me sir, Master Lionel is...indisposed. Were you expected?”

 

Gellert looked around the room before snorting at the glazed look in the butler's eyes and the child- _Lex's_ hastily covered embarrassment at the actions of his father and servant. He stepped foreward and pulled his wand from his sleeve. He flicked it casually and stated “Lionel Albus Luthor, the head of your line demands that you attend to me,” imperiously with a hint of power lacing his words.

 

Lex's eyes widened when his father was pulled out of his study with his pants around his ankles by some invisible force. He couldn't stifle the giggle at the sight of the old blonde man staring at his father like he was a bug under his shoe at his appearance.

 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing here?” Lionel spat, hastily pulling his pants back up and glaring at his son for the laugh.

 

Gellert just continued to look at him imperiously.  _“Silencio_ ,” he ordered, waving the wand in the face of his grandson. “My name, is Gellert Grindlewald,” he hissed, noting the paling of Lionel's face. “I am your grandfather and the head of your line. You will  _not_ speak to me in that manner, do I make myself clear?” Lionel nodded, his eyes wide.

 

“Grandfather?” Lex asked, looking between the two of them. His brow furrowed as he thought about that. “I thought we were Scottish?” he asked, thinking about the monstrosity of a castle in Smallville.

 

Gellert glanced at his great-grandson out of the corner of his eye. He waved a hand and conjured a picture of Albus and handed it to the boy. “English and German, actually. I do not know about your mother,” he admitted. “That is Albus Dumbledore, your grandmother's other father.”

 

Lex's brow furrowed. “Other father? Who was her mother?” he asked curiously. Gellert's eyes narrowed and he looked at Lionel sharply.

 

“Why does the child not know?” he asked, ignoring Lex's protest at being called a child. He used another power of the head of the line to look at Lionel. “You are a squib,” he stated flatly. No wonder the boy had diverged from his family's history. Many squibs chose to do the same thing to spare the family any embarrassment. No doubt Lionel chose to separate himself from the Dumbledore or Grindlewald families in an effort to remake their history in the image he wanted. He turned to Lex. “Come here child,” he said softly.

 

“'m _not_ a child,” Lex muttered as he walked closer to the man. Seeing what the man managed with his own eyes brought to mind the little 'tricks' that Lex had been able to do as a child before Lionel had managed to squash the impulse to practice. He allowed the man to grasp his chin and turn his head from side to side. There was something about the man that made Lex trust him instinctively.

 

Gellert smiled fondly at the boy. “Yes you are child,” he stated firmly. “Everyone is a child to me. I am over a hundred years old after all.” He took shameless advantage of his descendant's wide eyes to 'see' into his spirit.  _Good, he hasn't been irrevocably harmed by his father's actions_ , he thought. He hummed under his breath as he released the fair skin and kissed the boy's brow. He felt anger simmer at the look of surprise at the casual affection that Gellert bestowed on the boy he had just met. He turned back to his grandson and pinned him in place with a look. With a snap of his fingers, Gellert's personal house elf popped into existence next to his master with a sheaf of paper in his hands. The elf handed them to his master and walked over to comfort the young master, noticing that the young man looked shaken.

 

Gellert left his grandson in the elf's care before he turned to Lionel. “I, Gellert Grindlewald, head of your line take my great-grandson into my care. I have the law on my side, you are a squib and your child is a wizard. You have almost waited too long for him to be trained, thus, you cannot be expected to raise the child. Sign this, and I will not bring you to the aurors for the suspected murder of your parents,” he hissed, his eyes flashing brimstone.

 

Lionel's eyes flicked between his son and his grandfather and decided it wasn't worth his life to argue. His grandfather scared the hell out of him. A shaking hand reached for the papers and he quickly signed the rights to his child away. “He is still my heir, he will inherit my  _muggle_ business when I die, I insist on still having him trained to manage it,” he hissed.

 

Gellert smirked. “Your son is not only your heir, but the heir of Albus Dumbledore. Alexander Luthor is now Lord Dumbledore, your pathetic muggle company is nothing compared to the estate left to him. He will be trained,” he vowed. “Now begone from my presence, we will be having a discussion about your bastards as well.”

 

Lionel winced, so much for finding the boy and starting anew with another heir. “Yes Grandfather,” he said tightly. With a nod at his son, he fled the room to his study. He needed a large scotch.

 

Lex hesitantly approached his great-grandfather. “Grandfather? What just happened?”

 

Gellert smiled at the boy. He clapped the young man on the shoulders and looked him in the eye. “You're a wizard Alexander. Your father is what is called a squib, someone born from a wizarding family who has no magic. Because of that, he isn't qualified to raise you any longer because he nearly left it too long for you to receive training. The law allows for a wizard family member to take on the child in the case of the parent not being able to provide for the magical education of the child. In our world, you are considered an adult, if you decide not to train your magic, I will accept your decision. I will still have custody of you no matter your decision.” The house elf took the opportunity to slip away and pack Master Luthor's belongings. Gellert could see the boy was overwhelmed. “However, that decision is too important to make right now. Come, we shall travel to the Metropolis magical shopping center to introduce you to your heritage.”

 

 

Four Years Later-

 

 

Lex sped down the highway away from Metropolis towards Smallville while talking on the phone with his grandfather. It had taken some time to get the wizard used to the purely Muggle invention, but it had paid off in situations like this. “Grandfather, we knew that he would be asking me to take on more of a leadership role in LuthorCorp after I turned twenty-one,” he soothed the angry old man. “I know that we thought it would be at the main plant in Metropolis, but I'm not surprised that he decided to spite you by sending me to bumfuck nowhere Kansas.” He rolled his eyes and shifted gears at the new stream of invective following the comment. “Yes, yes I know, Lord Dumbldore does not use such common phrases,” he mocked. “Blame my Muggle upbringing.”

 

 

On the phone, Gellert sighed.  _Oh but the boy was vexing,_ he thought,  _much like Albus._ “Yes Alexander, he sighed, “we  _did_ know your father would try his power games. I just do not like having you out of my sight, you're the only family I have left.”

 

 

_Clever old man_ , Lex fondly thought. “Well then, there is plenty of room in the Castle and I'm sure Father would feel more comfortable if you were out of Metropolis.”

 

 

Gellert snorted. “ True enough. Very well, I shall make your father's day and let him know that we will  _both_ be in Smallville. See you in an hour.” With that, he hung up so as to begin the daily verbal fencing with his grandson.

 

 

Lex rolled his eyes and dropped the phone into the passenger seat of his car. There was no love lost between the two men in the last four years; in fact, they only seemed to dislike each other more every time they met. Lex sighed as he ran his hand over his bald head. His father seemed to still know Lex's weakness even after not seeing each other in four years.  _Smallville_ , he mentally sneered. Once more he was to return to the site of his problems as a child. Thinking about the bullying he had endured as a child made him less careful with his driving and so when the truck in front of him lost a bale of wire, it took him longer to react than it usually would have. He cursed loudly when the tires of his car ran the wire over, causing them to blow out in the direction of the bridge.  _Merlin no_ ! He thought as his eyes locked with the gaze of the teenager standing by the bridge a fraction of a second before he connected.

 

 

_CRASH!_

 

_SPLASH!_

 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> All right Smalleville fans, I really need a Smallville beta. I am a fan of the show, but I need someone to help me make sure that the voices of characters stay in-character. I’m fine on the Harry Potter side, but am not well versed in the DC comics characters. Anyone want to volunteer?


End file.
